1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of being implemented in a large area and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Developments in information have led to developments in portable electronic apparatus such as a computer, a mobile phone, a notebook computer, etc., and demand for thinner and lighter flat panel display devices has increased. In addition, demand for large-sized flat panel display devices has increased. And, the constant demand for large-area display devices, such as a signboard, or for notice boards in public spaces, such as subway stations, bus stations or in outdoor locations, has increased.
The flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED) and an organic light emitting diode device (OLED).
Among them, the OLED exhibits a high response rate, a great contrast ratio, a great viewing angle, and low power consumption, and thus research aimed at developing as the next-generation display, in particular, a large-area display, has been underway.
Techniques of fabricating a large-area OLED may include an application of a color filter to an OLED emitting white light, a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method of transferring a laser to deposit an emission material of each color on a substrate, and a small mask scanning method of performing scanning of a small mask, all of which have failed in mass production.
The panel that has been released is available up to 55 inches, and fabrication of a 100-inch panel has not even been considered.
In order to implement a large-area OLED, a multiple panel technique in which a plurality of display panels are coupled to fabricate a single module has been on the rise. FIG. 1 is a view of a large-area OLED to which a general multiple panel technique is applied.
An organic light emitting diode device (OLED) illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a multiple display 100 including first and second panels 110 and 120. Each of the panels 110 and 120 includes a display area AA including pixel parts PXA and a non-display area NA surrounding the display area AA on a substrate 140. The non-display area NA of the first panel 110 is in contact with the non-display area NA of the second panel 120, and a polarizing plate 130 is coupled on the pixel part PXA, so that the first and second panels are coupled to each other. The non-display areas NA constituting a periphery of the panels 110 and 120 are divided into areas that are in contact with the other panels and are not in contact with the other panels, and the non-display areas NA that are not in contact with the other panels include a gate pad part (not shown) and a data pad part (not shown), so that a gate driving circuit part (not shown) and a data driving circuit part (not shown) may be mounted thereon. The non-display areas NA that are in contact with the other panels form a region that does not emit light in the multiple display 100 driving a single screen, which is referred to as a seam phenomenon. Therefore, when the general multiple panel technique is applied, brightness uniformity is deteriorated, and each coupled panel appears to be cut off, so that a natural single image may not be implemented.
Accordingly, viewers may feel uncomfortable when watching the screen.